Queen of Air and Darkness
Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | symbol2e = A ten faceted black diamond | homeplane2e = Pandemonium/Phlegethon | realm2e = The Unseelie Court | portfolio2e = Magic and illusion, darkness, murder | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = Evil elves and faeries | cleric alignments2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power3e = Intermediate deity | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | symbol3e = A ten faceted black diamond | homeplane3e = Pandemonium | realm3e = The Unseelie Court | portfolio3e = Darkness, magic, murder, evil fey | domains3e = Air, Chaos, Darkness, Trickery | worshipers3e = fey, spriggans, evil elves | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} The Queen of Air and Darkness is the fey deity of magic (especially illusions), darkness, and murder. Her long-lost true name is never spoken among the fey. Her unholy symbol is a black diamond. The Queen of Air and Darkness is a bodiless, invisible being, but she can be perceived magically as a faerie with pale, angular features, blood-black eyes, and a mane of black hair. She is beautiful, but hers is a terrible, eldritch beauty that chills the bone. The Queen is cold and utterly emotionless. The Queen of Air and Darkness is the sister of Titania, once a princess and heir to the Seelie Court in the deep sylvan realm of Ladinion. The evil Queen, her once bright spirit corrupted and dead, now hates and opposes Titania's Seelie Court and everything they stand for. Because she embodies the corruption that can take root in the heart of the elvish race, Corellon Larethian, Erevan Ilesere, Rillifane Rallathil, Sehanine Moonbow, and Solonor Thelandira also consider her an enemy. The Queen's Unseelie Court can be found on the plane of Pandemonium. There, the goddess rules from a throne of shadows. Her court is filled with evil, twisted fey, elves, and undead. Hell hounds and yeth hounds slaver at her insubstantial feet. The Queen of Air and Darkness is served by unseelie sprites, quicklings, evil elves, and bramble faeries, among others. The Queen of Air and Darkness is blamed with the creation of all evil fey races, including quicklings, forlarrens and spriggans. Relations The Queen of Air and Darkness reigned in the Unseelie Court, the foes of the Seelie Court. She was opposed by the elven deities of Seldarine, namely Corellon Larethian, Erevan Ilesere, Rillifane Rallathil, Sehanine Moonbow, Solonor Thelandira, and Angharradh. To them, she personified the corruption that could grow even in those of fey lineage. Auril the Frostmaiden was believed to be synonymous with the Queen of Air and Darkness by some communities of fey, such as those of the Shiverpine Forest in the Deep Wilds. However, after the Sundering the Queen of Air and Darkness was merely impersonating Auril so as to gain more followers on Toril. https://twitter.com/TheEdVerse/status/1228370295649599488?s=20 Worshipers She was served by unseelie fey, including faeries, bramble faeries, and quicklings. The glouras, fey beings of the Underdark, had ties to the Queen of Air and Darkness and the Unseelie Court. Appendix References Connections Category:Members of the Unseelie Court Category:Intermediate deities Category:Chaotic evil deities Category:Inhabitants of Phlegethon Category:Inhabitants of Pandemonium Category:Inhabitants of feminine gender